Sickness aboard the Bebop
by SephirothSpirit
Summary: Spike is sick and he doesn’t seem to be getting better… could it be something from his past or just a bug going around...(Chapter 12 up!!! please read and review.)
1. Spike is sick

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
*This is my first Fan fiction for Cowboy Bebop so please be kind with the reviews. I'm just giving this site a shot. I'm not a big fan of putting my stuff on the net but the more I read, the more I wanted to write fan fiction so I decided it wouldn't hurt to try. Hope you like this story I'm still in the process of writing it so if I get enough reviews I may continue it. *  
  
Summary: Spike is sick and he doesn't seem to be getting better. could it be something from his past or just a bug going around.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Spike is sick.  
  
The Bebop floated silently in space. Its occupants were all scattered around most asleep. Faye was on a chair, Ed and Ein curled on the floor, Jet possibly in another room and Spike across from the Faye and Ed on the yellow couch. This night however was not the best night for Spike.  
  
He had been tossing and turning constantly. Sweat covered his face and neck but he felt cold. He basically felt like shit. Spike decided to get up and light a cigarette hoping it would calm him enough to get some sleep. As he sat up he became extremely dizzy - bad enough that he fell off the couch with a thud onto the hard metal floor of the Bebop. After hitting the metal floor he yelled "Shit!" This woke the light sleeper Faye on the chair across from him. She opened her eyes and said, "What the hell are you doing?" Spike just ignored her trying to get enough strength to at least sit up. He successfully sat up and slowly climbed onto the couch. He lit his cigarette and closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled the smoke. Faye was still half asleep but annoyed that Spike didn't answer her, "Hey I asked what you were doing." Spike opened his eyes and looked at Faye who was staring right at him, "Nothing." Faye wasn't going to agree, "Fine then if you're going to be that way." Faye got up and left the room.  
  
Spike just sighed and finished his cigarette. After the cigarette was burnt out he attempted to sleep again - yet now he felt worse. He started moaning as his head spinned - soon the spinning went to his stomach "Oh great." He said to himself. He slowly sat up and walked to the bathroom, passing Faye who decided to sleep in the hallway. He closed the door and fell to his knees puking his guts out into the toilet for about fifteen minutes. He said to himself "What the hell is wrong with me."  
  
Well that's it for chapter one, please read and review and keep in mind that this is my first fic. Thanks, I hope you liked it ( 


	2. Let sleeping dogs lye.

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
*Well I see I still have hardly any reviews but maybe a new chapter will bring in some readers? Please read and review PLEASE!*  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Let sleeping dogs lye.  
  
  
  
Fay awoke to see Spike go into the bathroom. She thought nothing of it until she heard him getting sick. She waited till it got quiet and then knocked on the door.  
  
When there was no answer she knocked again and said "Hey are you ok in there?"  
  
Spike answered, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
Faye could hear him puking again. Faye then said, "You don't sound fine."  
  
Spike just ignored her as he flushed the toilet and lay on the bathroom floor trying to get some sleep. He heard Faye knock again, Spike answered it with, "Go back to sleep Faye I said I'm fine."  
  
Faye was worried but knew Spike wouldn't give in to her plea is she went to sleeping in the hallway.  
  
In the bathroom Spike was uncomfortable on the floor but couldn't get enough strength to leave. He could crawl out but then there was Faye in the hall. He pondered this for a while until his craving for a cigarette grew and the smell of his puke was making him gag-he had to leave. He slowly opened the bathroom door and crawled out, as he was halfway out he collapsed in exhaustion on the hallway floor.  
  
Faye opened her eyes, and turning her head to the thump that woke her up. She saw Spike's limp body on the floor halfway out of the bathroom. She got up and went over to him wondering if he was conscience. She touched his neck for a pulse. When she touched him Spike's eyes popped open and he gasped. Faye pulled her hand back and Spike groaned, "Your hand is cold."  
  
Faye then went and touched his forehead again pulling her hand back and saying, "Geez Spike your head is on fire!"  
  
Spike just shrugged off her remark and proceeded to sit up, he didn't make it though as sweat beaded his face and neck at the action. Faye leaned over him and said, "Want some help?" Spike took her offer and was soon sitting up.  
  
Faye then said, "Are you going to finally admit you're not alright?"  
  
Spike answered, " It's probably nothing Faye, I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow so long as I get some sleep."  
  
Faye just said, "Whatever you say, doctor."  
  
Jet then came is to see the two on the floor-Spike was a mess and Faye sat next to him. Jet seemed to be on his way to the bathroom as he said, "Hey something wrong- or am I just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"  
  
Spike smirked and answered, "No it's ok Jet I was just tired after I went to the bathroom so.. I .. um fell and Faye saw me and thought I was dead."  
  
Faye turned to Spike and gave him the world's dirtiest look. A confused Jet said, "Oh, ok whatever- um you think I can get in there?"  
  
Spike answered, "Yeah, sure." He then got up to stand, but was only on his feet for 5 seconds and he fell again.  
  
Jet seemed worried and confused, "You ok Spike?"  
  
"Yeah", Spike answered and then stood again, followed by him falling again but this time Jet caught him "Hey what's wrong with you, did you drink that six pack."  
  
Spike interrupted "No, no to tell you the truth I asked myself the same thing."  
  
Jet then said, "Hmm well maybe we could take you to a doctor."  
  
Spike yelled "No! I hate hospitals, besides I'm fine, I'm not sick-like I told Faye all I need is some sleep and I'll be fine. Now let me go."  
  
He tried to walk but he just fell again "Damn!" he yelled.  
  
Jet went to help him up, " Come on Spike you can't even stand up - come on I'll help you to the couch." Spike gave up and let Jet lead him to the couch.  
  
Faye seemed dazed as she watched Spike and Jet leave the hallway, confusion and worry beating down on her. She got up and slowly followed behind them.  
  
Jet help Spike walk- every step because Spike would lose his balance at each step. Jet felt the heat radiate off of Spike as they walked and Jet yelled "God Spike your on fire!"  
  
Spike sighed and said, "Not you too." Faye then came up behind them and took Spike's other arm and helped Jet with leading Spike to the couch.  
  
Spike complained, "Come on you two, I said I'm fine."  
  
Faye decided to shut him up, "Stop being so damn stubborn."  
  
They laid him on the couch. Spike then asked, "Can you get me a cigarette?"  
  
Jet came over and shoved a thermometer in is mouth. Spike took it out, "I wanted a cigarette!"  
  
Jet spoke up "Come on Spike stop acting like a child!"  
  
Spike started to get dizzy again and closed his eyes and lay down on the couch. Someone forced the thermometer in his mouth again and the thermometer said "102" Spike opened his eyes and turned his head to see Faye holding the thermometer, "Now are you going to admit your not alright?"  
  
Spike just stared and said, "Will you please stop moving around your making me dizzy."  
  
Faye looked at him confused - Jet came over and shoved aspirin into Spike's hand, "Here take this."  
  
Spike started to take them lying down, until Jet said, "Hey you should sit up and take them."  
  
Spike looked over and protested, "What are you my mother?"  
  
Jet answered, "Come on Spike this isn't funny just do it." Spike didn't want to be yelled at again so he went to sit up; he did but a bit too fast so he fell off the couch. Faye and Jet helped him back up.  
  
Edward and Ein across the room twitched but didn't get up.  
  
Jet said in an angry tone, "That's it Spike your going to a doctor." For once Spike didn't disagree as he lay down and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*Well I hope you like chapter 2, if anyone is even reading this. If you're a SpikeXFaye fan, you'll want to read the next chapter. Until then please read and review, even if you don't like it, but be kind this is my first fan fiction for Bebop. Thanks(* 


	3. Leave Me Alone

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
  
  
*Sorry for the long wait but I've been extremely busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all those that reviewed! For those that haven't reviewed yet PLEASE read and review! Thank and enjoy*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Leave Me Alone  
  
  
  
  
  
After Spike fell asleep Jet got up and went to the control room of the Bebop-most likely to call an ambulance. Faye watched Jet leave the room from the small yellow chair across from the couch Spike was now sleeping on. Faye observed her surroundings, her eyes wandered to Ed and Ein curled on the floor and then on Spike across from her.  
  
Spike was tossing, and his clothes were soaked with sweat. He still wore his daily attire – shoes and all. He seemed to be struggling in his sleep and the harder he fought the more sweat drenched his clothes. Faye wanted to help Spike so she thought she could make him more comfortable. She decided to help him take his shirt off. First she gently tried to stop him from moving. She held his arms until he stopped moving and relaxed. She then went to take off his blue shirt, Spike started to move again but Faye whispered, "Shhhh…stay still." Spike, for some reason, obeyed and Faye continued and took off his blue shirt. Next came his yellow shirt, Faye untied Spike's tie and continued to unbutton his yellow shirt. Spike shivered as Faye took the shirt completely off. Faye could feel the heat of Spike's fever radiate off of his bare chest. The sweat rolled down it as if he had just come out of the shower. Faye then saw Spike's face was also covered in sweat. His hair was drenched as well and a mess.  
  
Jet came back from the control room and said to Faye, "An ambulance is on its way, it should be here in 4 hours. Until then they said he should rest." (Author Note: In case your wondering they are still infact in space, but if you saw "My Funny Valentine" there was a police car in space so I thought why not an ambulance too) Jet's eyes trailed Faye and saw she had a pair of shirts in her hand. His eyes then went to see Spike lying on the couch shirtless.  
  
Jet seemed surprised, "Wow he let you do that?"  
  
Faye smiled and said, "I told you I can get men to doi anything I want."  
  
Jet just shrugged and said, "Well I'm going to get a bowl of water and a towel to cool him off."  
  
Faye went back to helping Spike with his clothes. She took off his shoes, socks , and of course his pants until he was in nothing but boxers. Jet came back in with a bowl of water and a towel. Jet wet the towel and started to wipe Spike's face. Faye then interrupeted him and said, "Hey Jet, I'll do that if you want?"  
  
Jet stopped and handed the towel to her, "Sure, I don't see why not. I'll go get him his cigarettes. We might as well calm him down before he kills us."  
  
Faye chuckled at Jet's remark and then turned to Spike. She began to wipe the sweat form his face. She followed from his face to his neck and then to his chest. Once she got to his chest Spike opened his eyes looked at Faye and said, "What are you doing? That's cold."  
  
Faye just smiled and said, "Yeah well your sweating like a pig."  
  
Spike didn't feel like arguing so he just closed his eyes and dealt with it. Faye continued washing the sweat off of him. She finished his chest and went to his arms and legs. While she was washing his legs, Spike started to move again. Faye whispered, "Try and stay still for one minute."  
  
After Spike's legs she then decided to wipe down his back. She went to Spike and asked, "Can you sit up, Spike?" Spike wasn't sure why but he did it anyway, unfortunalty he almost fell in the process, but Faye caught him. Faye sat on the edge of the couch as Spike's head laid on his shoulder. She went and wet the back of his neck and back. Spike shivered as he let out a moan. Faye then laid him back down on the couch.  
  
Jet came back with the pack of cigarettes and asked, "Is he awake?"  
  
Faye shrugged, she then went and whispered to Spike, "Want a cigarette?" Spike's eyes bolted open and he got up, a bit too fast though… Faye was there to catch him again. Spike took the cigarette, and both Faye and Jet noticed that his hands were shaking as he lit the cigarette.  
  
Jet then asked, "Spike, are you cold?" Spike nodded in agreement.  
  
Jet turned to Faye and said, "Faye can you go get him a blanket." Faye got up to do what Jet asked.  
  
Jet turned back to Spike and said, "Spike I know your not going to like this but I called you an ambulance, it'll be here in about 3 hours."  
  
"I know." Spike said, "I heard you tell Faye."  
  
Jet confused said, "Weren't you asleep?"  
  
"Yes and No." Spike answered, "I kinda went in and out."  
  
Jet was silent for a moment then asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Spike just said, "Like absolute Shit."  
  
Jet could tell Spike was in a bad mood. Faye came back in and wrapped Spike in a blanket, Spike looked at Faye and said, "Thanks, Faye."  
  
Faye smiled-this was the first thankyou she had gotten all night.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Minutes seemed like hours, as the Bebop crew awaited the ambulance.  
  
Spike seemed nervous and uncomfortable while lieing on the couch. His movements developed a pattern: he would often toss and turn, rub his face and hands,and cover his face with his arm. Jet was near the entrance of the Bebop awaiting the ambulance. Faye sat across from Spike and was watching him. He was holding his face in his hand, then all of a sudden he leaned over the couch and held his stomach.  
  
Faye asked, "Hey are you alright?"  
  
Spike answered in a low shakey voice, "No."  
  
Faye thought to herself, 'He must be sick he is actually giving straight answers.'  
  
Faye then rushed to get a bucket and put it under Spike's head hanging from the couch. Of course Spike hurled in it. Faye sat with Spike and helped after he was finished.  
  
Spike laid back down on the couch and said, mainly to himself, "What's wrong with me?" Faye went up to him and removed his hand from his face.  
  
Spike shoved her away, "Go away Faye."  
  
Faye was actually startled from this but didn't let it get ot her, since Spike was not in one of his better modes. Spike turned away from her and started to shiver. Faye went to get him another blanket for him. After she returned and wrapped him in it, Spike finally was comfortable enough to sleep.  
  
  
  
About half an hour before the ambulance was to arrive-Spike woke to see Ed's face right in front of him, and too close for comfort.  
  
Ed screamed, "Is Spike-person not feeling well….awwww."  
  
Spike ignored her and turned away from her burying his head in the couch.  
  
Jet's voice could be heard from the front of the ship, "Ed leave Spike alone!"  
  
Ed then bounced to Faye and said, "Is Faye-Faye helping, Ed wants to help too."  
  
Faye just said, "I'm just waiting for the ambulance to get here for Spike."  
  
Ed said with excitement, "oooohhhhh Ed wants to meet ambulance people!"  
  
Jet heard the Ed's big mouth and yelled, "Ed go take Ein and go back to sleep in the hallway!"  
  
Ed's happy face changed to a sad one as she trudged toward Ein. She picked up the Welsh Corgi and slowly walked past Spike. She gently kissed Spike on the cheek, "Ed hopes Spike-person will feel better."  
  
Spike was sound asleep. Faye went to Ed and said, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Ed."  
  
Ed looked up at Faye who smiled at her.  
  
Ed smiled back and said, "Spike-person will be fine cause Faye-Faye will help him."  
  
After that she ran to the hallway to go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
The ambulance arrived and the EMT's were led to Spike by Jet. Spike didn't move as the one EMT said, "Can you get up, Sir?"  
  
Spike was ignoring them. Jet asked, "Come on Spike will you please coperate?"  
  
Spike turned around and slowly sat up. The EMT's were all over him, checking his temperature etc. Spike's temperature was still 102. One EMT asked Spike to follow his finger. Spike tried to but couldn't seem to focus on it, and following it made him dizzy enough that he fell off the couch. They sat him back on the couch and started to ask him questions. Spike however couldn't concentrate so he yelled, "Stop!"  
  
In not a real loud tone but loud enough they got the message.  
  
The EMT's turned to Faye and Jet and asked, "Has he ever hit his head on anything lately or allergic to anything?"  
  
They both just looked at eachother and Faye blurted, "Don't look at me, I haven't known him that long."  
  
Jet scratched his head and said, "I'm not sure about recently, but he's hit his head before and it never did this to him."  
  
The EMT's answered, " Well we better take him to the hospital then so we can find out what's wrong with him before he gets worse."  
  
Jet cringed and said, "Good Luck getting him there."  
  
The EMT's left and returned with a stretcher. Spike grew tense at the sight of it and said, "Is that really necessary? Can't you just give a pill or something?"  
  
One of the EMT's answered, "Mr Spiegel, we can't give you anything if we don't know what's wrong with you."  
  
Spike just said, "Well I'm fine-ther isn't anything wrong with me for the last time!"  
  
Faye then blurted out, "Why don't you stand up and say that?"  
  
Spike started to slowly rise to a standing position and said, "There is nothing wrong with me."  
  
Faye then said, "Ok you can stand, how about walking."  
  
Spike went to move his legs but fell. The EMT's caught him and then lifted him onto the stretcher. Spike waited for the ceiling to stop spinning so he could sit up. When he felt himself moving he sat up.  
  
The EMT said, "Please Sir lay back down."  
  
Spike didn't listen and punched the EMT. Spike exclaimed, "I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine Damnit!"  
  
Jet then came over and placed a hand on Spike's shoulder and said, "Come on Spike you need to go to the hospital and you know it. I know you don't lik them but dealing with things like this is life."  
  
Spike said, "I don't need a lecture, Jet. Besides it's more than that."  
  
Jet said, "I don't care what your reason is it's not enough to put your life in jeopardy."  
  
Spike said, "Who said anything about my life being in jeopardy?"  
  
Jet said, "Spike this could be more serious than you think, and that's why your going." He then went to walk away.  
  
Spike went to protest, "Jet I…" Faye walked over and interrupted him, "Hey want some company on your trip?" Spike just looked at her thinking 'Faye wants to help? Nay- She must want something.'  
  
The EMT's came back and pushed Spike down on the strechter. Spike layed down and closed his eyes and said, "Sure."  
  
Faye smilied and followed the EMT's, with Spike, out to the ambulance.  
  
Spike thought to himself, 'I hate hospitals'.  
  
  
  
*Well I hoped you liked Chapter 3, I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter. Please read and review, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post. Oh and the next chapter you will finally find out what's wrong with Spike, so don't miss it. Again hope you enjoyed it.* 


	4. The Journey

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
*Again I'm sorry for the long wait, I would have had this up sooner but my computer has been having problems. Thank you for all your reviews, they pushed me to get this chapter up ASAP. I've also put a lot of work into this chapter, probably the hardest one I've had to write. Please take into context I am NOT a doctor and this does take place in the year 2071, and medical technology is a bit advanced. Well with that said and done, on with Chapter 4*.  
  
Chapter 4: The Journey  
  
They took Spike in the ambulance with Faye following close behind them. They checked his eyes, ears etc. and asked him questions.  
  
"What are your symptoms besides the fever and the dizziness?"  
  
Spike answered, "Well I've been puking my guts out."  
  
They then checked his throat and asked, "Does your stomach hurt?"  
  
Spike answered, "Not really."  
  
Spike shivered and started shaking. He closed his eyes as Faye came over and took his hand in hers. She could feel his hand shaking as it gripped hers. He opened his eyes to see who was holding his hand. All he said was, "Thanks." In a tone as if he were forced to say it.  
  
Faye smiled in return even if it did sound sarcastic.  
  
An EMT came over and asked Spike, "Mr. Spiegel your eye is artificial, you know that right?"  
  
Spike answered, his eyes closed, "No shit."  
  
The EMT continued, "Well many who have had them, have had these same symptoms too. It may not be serious now but if we don't take care of it, it could get that way."  
  
Spike seemed confused, "So?"  
  
The EMT said, "So, it might just mean one of the artificial nerves, as we've come to call them, may be disconnected. Maybe more than one or the eye may have to be replaced if it is more than half of them."  
  
Spike seemed more confused, "I doubt that's the problem I can still see fine."  
  
The EMT answered, "That is true but you're dizzy, and the dizziness is mostly visual, walls spinning and objects moving am I right?"  
  
Spike answered with a sigh, "Yeah, I told you that already, besides if I did have `detached nerves' as you say I wouldn't be able to see at all would I?"  
  
The EMT answered, "Well they may not of detached they may just be weak on the verge to break. If that's the case we may break the weak nerves or others in the process of fixing them. Causing us to replace the eye."  
  
Spike began to flare with anger at this, "Well then be careful!"  
  
The EMT said, "There is still always that possibility, Sir."  
  
Spike then yelled, "Don't call me that and don't tell me something that's possible!"  
  
The yelling made Spike gag and he lost all of the aspirin he had earlier. Spike lay back down and closed his eyes. He started shaking again and thought to himself `Not again... why now...' Faye took his shaking hand again, this time looking at his face. Sweat beaded his forehead.  
  
Spike felt Faye's hand so he blurted out, "Why did you come?"  
  
Faye just said, "Someone's got to make sure you don't run out of the hospital screaming."  
  
Spike replied, "I don't think I would get very far, thanks to you I'm in my underwear."  
  
Faye defended herself, "Yeah well if it wasn't for me you would have no one to argue with."  
  
Spike smirked a bit and said, "That's not really true I've been arguing with the EMTs if you haven't noticed."  
  
Faye also gave a small smirk and said, "Yeah but how many were fulfilling?" Spike just smirked and closed his eyes again.  
  
Then the EMT returned and said, "Um..Sir"  
  
Spike interrupted, "Just Spike."  
  
The EMT continued, "Spike we're going to take care of your eye as soon as we get to the hospital so you can leave tomorrow."  
  
Spike said, "You mean that's your plan, right?"  
  
The EMT answered, "Yes."  
  
Spike said, "That's what I thought."  
  
Spike started shaking again, and also started holding his stomach. He went to throw up but since he hadn't eaten anything all that came up was bile. The EMTs took his temperature again and it was 101. They then decided to start an IV on him.  
  
Spike protested, "Hey what are you doing this for?"  
  
The EMT answered, "Spike, you'll get dehydrated from throwing up, also you can't keep down medicine. This way we can give both fluids and medicine."  
  
Spike replied, "Yeah I know that, I meant ...well you never gave me water or medicine how do you know I can't keep it down."  
  
The EMT answered, "Well Spike, you're throwing up without anything in your system."  
  
Spike knew he could no longer argue, it only made him feel stupid since the `Big Shot' EMTs seemed so `professional'. Spike just lied down and said nothing closing his eyes. The EMTs inserted the IV into Spike's left arm. He cringed but didn't move. Faye watched from distance worry etched her face. To see if Spike was all right she decided to tease him and see what his reaction would be, "Awww the big tough Cowboy afraid of a needle."  
  
Spike opened his eyes and stared at Faye and said, "You never answered my question."  
  
Faye looked confused, "What question?"  
  
Spike answered, "The one where I asked why you came?"  
  
Faye said, "I answered it. To keep you out of trouble."  
  
Spike smirked, "Whatever, Faye."  
  
Faye again looked confused. Then the EMT came over and said, "Well we're almost there, so I'm going to put you out so we can fix your eye once we get there."  
  
Spike closed his eyes in reply waiting to go out `so to speak'. The last thing he heard before going under was a woman's voice saying, "Don't worry I'll be waiting..." He couldn't figure out whom it was, the voice sounded to gentle to be Faye's - but there were no women EMTs on the ambulance was there? He then felt a hand take his right hand. He clutched the hand in return and then the medicine took control - he was out.  
  
*Well hoped you liked it. Wow was that hard chapter to write, I know the medical info on the eyes isn't really accurate but I tried. I even asked a nurse I know about it. Please keep in mind I made this entirely up so be kind and that it takes place in the future. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read & review* 


	5. Waiting

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
*Wow this chapter didn't take me long. Kinda short but I couldn't really drag it more than I already did. Well please read and review. Hope you like it! Oh and thanks to all that have been reviewing for every chapter, those reviews push me to get the chapters up fast. Well enjoy!*  
  
Chapter 5: Waiting  
  
As they were taking Spike to the operating room, Faye was left in the waiting room. She decided to call Jet he would want to know if Spike was all right plus she didn't want to stay here.  
  
The phone wasn't answered by Jet however, it was answered by none other than Ed.  
  
Ed answered the phone with, "Hi, Faye-Faye!"  
  
Faye gave a growl and thought to herself, `How come Jet never answers the phone.'  
  
Faye then said, "Don't call me that Ed - where's Jet?"  
  
Ed answered, "Around."  
  
Faye started to get frustrated, "Will you go get him then?!"  
  
Ed smiled and said, "Ok, Faye-Faye."  
  
Faye yelled, "Don't call me that!"  
  
Her yelling was interrupted by Jet on the other end, "You wanted something?"  
  
Faye said, "Yeah...um... I just wanted you to know Spike's in the operating room and he may be ready to leave by tomorrow."  
  
Jet asked, "Was it really that bad? What was wrong with him?"  
  
Faye answered, "They say it was his eye- you know his fake one."  
  
Jet just said, "Oh."  
  
Faye then asked, "So when can you get me out of here?"  
  
Jet answered, "Tomorrow."  
  
Faye yelled, "What! Why?"  
  
Jet said, "The Bebop won't be able to get there for at least a day- one reason why I called the ambulance for Spike. Also I can't get you with `my' ship cause I'm not leaving the Bebop with Ed."  
  
Faye then asked, "When can you get here?"  
  
Jet answered with a question, "What hospital are you at?"  
  
Faye answered, "St. Mary's I think?"  
  
Jet said, "Earliest 9 am. Latest 12 p.m. tomorrow morning."  
  
Faye sighed, "Great what am I suppose to do?"  
  
Jet said, "You should stay in case something happens." With that he hung up.  
  
Faye sighed and sat down looking at the clock, which read 12:30 am. "Where am I suppose to sleep? I don't have any money to find a motel."  
  
Faye got up and asked someone nearby, "Know where I can get some coffee?" The lady pointed Faye in the direction of the cafeteria where Faye did get a cup of coffee. She then went back to the waiting room with it and sat watching a soap opera with another woman, possibly here the whole night as well.  
  
She sipped her weak hospital coffee and thought to herself, `Spike is going to pay dearly for this.'  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
About 3 hours later a nurse came over to Faye who was resting her head on the back of the waiting room chair, "are you the one who came in with a Mr. Spiegel?"  
  
Faye just said, "Yeah."  
  
The nurse said, "The operation was a success and they didn't have to replace the eye. If you want you can go and see him. He is still asleep though."  
  
Faye with her eyes closed answered, "Nah I'm tired."  
  
The nurse asked, "are you staying here all night?"  
  
Faye answered, eyes still closed, "Unfortunately, yes."  
  
The nurse said, "Well if you want we can set up another bed in Mr. Spiegel's room for you, for the night."  
  
Faye didn't seem to be listening and just said, "Whatever." Her eyes still remaining closed.  
  
The nurse said, "Ok then I'll tell you when it's ready."  
  
Faye said wearily, "Yeah ok."  
  
The nurse left and returned to find Faye asleep on the waiting room chair. She shook Faye to wake her.  
  
Faye was half-asleep when the nurse said, "It's ready."  
  
Faye mumbled, "Ugh, what's ready?"  
  
The nurse giggled, "Your bed."  
  
Faye smiled, "Oh yeah? Where?"  
  
The nurse giggled again, "Here I'll take you there."  
  
She walked a half asleep weary Faye to Spike's room. Upon arriving they came to Spike's bed first. The half-asleep Faye almost went in bed with Spike. The nurse just laughed as she gently got Faye off of Spike's bed and into an empty one next to him. Faye was fast asleep in seconds and the nurse left turning off the light saying, "Sweet dreams."  
  
*Well that's it for chapter 5. Hope you liked it, don't forget to read and review!. Thanks, till next time...* 


	6. Pain and Charity

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
*Hello again. This chapter was another challenge for me, but that makes it more fun to write. Again thanks to all that are always reviewing, like I said before you're my motivation for writing chapters. Thanks again and enjoy! *  
  
Chapter 6: Pain and Charity  
  
Spike slowly awoke to the beep-beep of the heart monitor. He felt a dull throb in his right eye and soon figured out he couldn't open it. He went to touch it and felt a bandage covered it. He slowly opened his left eye and focused on the ceiling. He soon realized where he was, in a hospital. He then turned his attention to a breathing he heard to his left. He turned his head to see another bed with Faye on it, sound asleep. Spike smirked and remembered the ambulance ride, 'Maybe that gently voice was Faye.' He thought, 'Or maybe it's the drugs playing tricks on my mind.' He watched Faye's chest rise and fall as she slept. Spike then started to wonder why she was here in the first place, but before he could figure it out he fell back to sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Light started to seep into the dimly lit hospital room as Faye slowly awoke. After realizing she wasn't in the waiting room anymore she bolted up and tried to figure out where she was. She turned and saw Spike on the adjacent bed. He was asleep but facing her, his right eye bandaged up. She looked at the clock which read 8:30 a.m. She looked at Spike again before she got up and left. The nurse stopped her at the doorway and said, "Oh your awake?"  
  
Faye smiled, "Yeah- um can I get some coffee?"  
  
The nurse smiled and said, "Sure it's in the cafeteria. Oh a Mr. Black called and said he would be here to pick you and Mr. Spiegel up at 10:30."  
  
Faye said, "Thanks."  
  
The nurse said, "Before Mr. Spiegel can leave though, the doctor has to check his eye when he wakes up. After that your free to go."  
  
Faye gave her a weird look and said, "Yeah-fine." And headed toward the cafeteria to get coffee.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Spike started to slowly wake up again. His right eye seemed to throb more than before. He could hear the heart monitor's beep and yet again realized he was still in the hospital. He then looked at the empty bed next to him and remembered who was in the bed when he first awoke. He smirked to himself, but it quickly faded when the nurse came in, "oh your awake, I'll go get the doctor."  
  
The Past events started to sink in while he waited for the doctor. It felt as if the past was happening all over again but with different people. The pain wasn't as bad, but it was bad enough. The recovery was going to be a bitch, just as before. All he could think was, 'why now…' He then started to realize there really isn't much to really do now but face it-like he always said, "Whatever happens, happens."  
  
The doctor came in and asked, "Good to see you're awake. Are you in any pain?"  
  
Spike replied, "Yeah. My eye has been throbbing ever since I woke up."  
  
The doctor said, "It's still swollen from the operation, which is why it hurts."  
  
Spike asked, "Can't you give me something for it?"  
  
The doctor injected something into Spike's IV, "There, the pain should subside, and I'll write you a prescription before you leave." The doctor then changed the bandage on Spike's eye; it indeed was swollen and bruised. Spike winced at the rather rough way the doctor handled his bruised eye. During this time Faye was on her way back from the cafeteria and stopped at the doorway watching. The doctor finished, wrote the prescription, and left without another word. Faye came over to Spike who was holding his eye and biting his lip.  
  
Spike hissed, "God, why didn't he just shoot me!"  
  
Faye wasn't sure Spike was aware of her presence but asked, "Something wrong, Spike?"  
  
Spike yelled, "Yes there's something wrong, my frigging eye hurts!!"  
  
Faye jumped at his yelling and said, "I'll go get someone, ok?"  
  
Spike nodded in response and laid back down. Faye got the 'smiling' nurse and told her what was wrong. She was pleased to help and came in with an ice pack for Spike's eye. Spike moaned as the cold helped the pain and the swelling.  
  
The nurse said, "I'm so sorry! The doctor's in a bit of a rush today. He's so busy, he gets careless when he's overwhelmed like this."  
  
Spike didn't move or say anything; he was still waiting for the pain to stop.  
  
Faye said, "Thanks…um"  
  
The nurse smiled and said, "Sally."  
  
Faye said, "Thanks, Sally, for all your help."  
  
Spike opened his good eye and asked lifting his left arm with the IV in it, "Can you take this thing out?"  
  
The nurse said, "Not until your about to leave." Spike groaned and closed his eye again.  
  
The nurse turned to leave and said, "If you need me again I'll be at the patients desk." With that she left.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Spike groaned in the hospital bed while Faye sat in her bed and watched him, not sure what to do. She then asked, "Spike, do you want something to eat or drink?"  
  
Spike mumbled, "Water."  
  
She quickly got him some water. He took the glass and sat up to drink it. On the first try he spilled some on himself missing his mouth only by millimeters.  
  
Spike yelled, "Damn." He tried again and still spilled it.  
  
Faye came over to help him but Spike yelled, "Go away I can do it myself!"  
  
Faye backed away and again he spilled it.  
  
Spike roared, "God damnit!" Throwing the glass it hit the floor shattering into pieces. Spike angrily lied back down and turned away from Faye, waiting for a nasty remark about his actions.  
  
Faye oddly was silent. At first she wanted to laugh at Spike but his sudden outburst of anger and frustration shocked her. She'd never seen Spike act like this in front of her before. There was an awkward silence for about five minutes.  
  
Faye broke the silence by saying, "Jet's coming in an hour to pick us up."  
  
Spike didn't respond. He reached for the ice pack he had earlier and placed it back on his eye. Faye silently got up and came back with another glass of water, this time with a straw in it.  
  
Faye said, "Hey, Spike."  
  
He opened his eye and saw Faye with another glass of water, but it had a straw in it.  
  
Spike said, "Are you mocking me?"  
  
Faye returned his remark with a cold stare and said, "No, for your information I'm just trying to be nice."  
  
Spike said, "I don't need your pity."  
  
Faye yelled, "I don't pity you, I'm just trying to help. Remember you wanted to know why I came, well there you go!" Faye set the glass on the table next to him.  
  
Faye said, "I'll wait for Jet in the waiting room." She turned to leave.  
  
Spike reached for her hand but got her thumb. Faye turned to look at Spike.  
  
Spike asked, "Please stay." His one eye pleaded she not ask why but she just smiled and started to pick up the glass he had shattered earlier. She threw out the glass and wiped up the water and said, "I should be getting paid for this."  
  
Spike smirked and took a sip of his water.  
  
*Kind of sappy ending huh? Well hope you liked it. And for all those who were wondering, Spike kept spilling the water due to the drugs and the fact he can't see through one eye. Well, again, hope you liked it-please read and review! Till next chapter…* 


	7. Leaving

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
*Well I'm back, sorry again for the wait. I meant to get this up earlier but my cramped schedule wouldn't allow it. Thanks for all the reviews; they really motivate me when I write. Thanks to all and enjoy! *  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Leaving  
  
Faye and Spike sat in silence mostly as they were waiting for Jet. Spike fell asleep, while Faye sipped her coffee. She stared at Spike while he slept, ice pack still on his bandaged eye. She then heard footsteps and looked up to see Jet.  
  
Faye said, "Oh, hi Jet. You're here awfully early?"  
  
Then all of a sudden she heard the loud echo of Ed's voice say, "Hi Faye- Faye!!" as she ran in arms flaring.  
  
Spike's eye bolted open from all the noise. He saw Jet over him and Edward who screamed, "How is Spike person! Edward wants to know?"  
  
Spike mumbled, "I'm fine Ed, and do you have to say that so loud?"  
  
Jet said, "Ed I said you could come only if you behaved yourself."  
  
Ed said, "Sorry Jet-person."  
  
Jet said, "It's ok. Why don't you go wait in the Bebop?"  
  
Ed said happily, "Ok!"  
  
She outstretched her arms and made airplane noises as she left. Jet scratched his head and said, "Sorry about that, I couldn't shut her up. She kept pleading to come, even got the dog in on it. Infact I still have a ringing in my ears from his howling."  
  
Spike smirked and then asked, "Did you get my clothes?"  
  
Jet said, "Oh yeah, here." He put them at the foot of Spike's bed.  
  
Jet then asked, "How are you by the way?"  
  
Spike just said, "I'm fine, Jet."  
  
Jet then saw the prescription paper and said, while picking it up, "I guess I'll go get this. I'll be back afterwards so be ready." He then left.  
  
Spike went to sit up, lifting his arm he remembered the IV was still there, "Damn, where's that nurse when you need her?"  
  
Faye chimmined in, "I'll do it if you want?"  
  
Spike yelled, "No way! I want the IV out, not my vein too."  
  
Faye gave her 'evil look'. Spike then proceeded to take it out himself, Faye stopped him, "I don't think that's a good idea?"  
  
Spike gave a confused look, "Why not?"  
  
Faye then said, "Well earlier you couldn't even drink water out of a glass."  
  
Spike was still confused, "Your point being?"  
  
Faye sighed, "This is a lot more complicated then drinking water, do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
Spike just ignored her and went back to taking out his IV. Faye was right, he was having difficulty with only one eye and the drugs still in his system, it was hard to concentrate, he also needed two hands not one. He gave a sigh of disgust and asked, his eyes still on his IV, "Will you go get that nurse or someone else."  
  
Faye said, "It'll cost you?" In her teasing tone.  
  
Spike said, "I'm not in the mood, Faye, will you just go." Sounding annoyed.  
  
Faye gave and angry look and said, "Jeez, fine." She walked out and returned but without a nurse. Spike looked up and saw she had a big smile on her face. Spike asked, "Where's the nurse, is she coming?"  
  
Faye answered, "Your looking at her."  
  
Spike shook his head, "No your not Faye. I'd rather Ed or Ein take it out."  
  
Faye said, "Well I can always go get them."  
  
Spike said, "This isn't funny Faye, will you just go back and get a nurse please. It's not that difficult."  
  
Faye said, "Come on Spike, she's busy, and she told me how to take it out, she even gave me permission."  
  
Spike still said, "No."  
  
Faye didn't care she went over to him and proceeded to take out the IV. Spike didn't move or say anything. He then tried to snatch his arm away, but Faye kept hold of it, "Do you want it yanked out?" He relaxed his arm and Faye gently and slowly took out the IV. Spike cringed a bit but said nothing as he watched her take it out. Blood oozed a bit from Spike's arm but Faye put pressure on it and when the bleeding stopped she placed a band- aid on it. Spike said nothing as he got to his feet and headed for the bathroom with his clothes to get dressed. Faye just sat in silence.  
  
Jet came back as Spike came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He looked a bit different due to the bandage covering his eye. Jet threw Spike's prescription to him. Faye jumped in front of Spike and caught it. Spike snatched it out of her hand. Faye gave another one of her 'looks' to him. Spike just ignored her, looking at the bottle and listening to Jet.  
  
Jet was saying, "We just afforded that and you hospital bill. For some reason though, I told them we were bounty hunters and they gave us a discount? I didn't know hospitals could do that?"  
  
Spike stuffed the bottle in his pocket followed by his hand and he mumbled, "Can we get out of here, Jet?"  
  
Jet replied, "Yeah, let's get going."  
  
Spike and Faye followed Jet out. Outside the hospital, Spike lit a cigarette. Jet said, "Oh I forgot to tell you, Spike. They said you have to come back in a week and to change your bandage at least twice a day."  
  
Spike just sighed and said, "Sure."  
  
They began walking, Jet said, "The only dock is a good 6 blocks from here, sorry I couldn't find anywhere closer."  
  
Spike was walking slow, still tired from his operation and being in the hospital. He walked with his hands in his pockets staring at the ground. Jet and Faye were way ahead of him. Faye was the first to stop and look at Spike as he walked. She noticed his slow pace and the rather sad expression on his face. Spike lifted his head to meet Faye's eyes staring at him, "What?" he said in his monotone voice.  
  
Faye asked, "Taking your time I see."  
  
Spike didn't say anything he just kept walking, but now with his head up. He walked past Faye slowly but didn't look at her or say anything, acted like she wasn't there. Faye was really starting to wonder if something, other than his eye, was wrong with him. Whatever it was, he was trying really hard not to show it. 'What else is new, right?' Faye thought. Something in her sensed that there was something wrong-deeply wrong with Spike, but he wouldn't admit it to her, he probably wouldn't admit it to himself.  
  
Faye kept her distance as she followed behind Spike, she could hear Jet in the distance yell, "Hey, come on you two keep up."  
  
Spike just kept walking at his own pace, Faye still followed. After Jet turned around and saw Spike's face he didn't yell again, just kept walking. Jet said to himself, "Wonder what's wrong with those two?"  
  
All was silent except for the cars and the sound of their shoes on the sidewalk, as they made their way 6 blocks to the docked Bebop.  
  
  
  
*Well hoped you liked it! I really didn't know how I was going to end this chapter so I hope the ending isn't too bad. This chapter was really fun to write (probably cause I had just finished reading reviews when I wrote it!) , hope it was just as much fun for you to read! Please review! Oh and I won't be able to update for at least two weeks cause I'm going away next week, so no new chapter till I get back to write and type it, sorry in advance. Thanks till next chapter…* 


	8. Silent Screams

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
  
  
**Well I'm back from my trip, (actually I've been back for about a week, but again I had to catch up on my work) It was fun I guess. I worked hard on this chapter, it didn't quite come out the way I liked but I still like it, hope you like it too. Thanks again for all those that reviewed and special thanks to those that reviewed every chapter so far, you're the ones that motivate me and get me moving on writing. Well again Thanks everyone, now on with Chapter 8.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Silent Screams  
  
On the Bebop, late in the afternoon, Spike sat on the couch silently watching TV. Faye was playing solitaire, and Ed was busy on her tomato. Jet was cooking dinner like he usually did every afternoon. While Faye was playing solitaire she often snuck a glance at Spike. He still looked as if something was bothering him, but that might be because he's tired. He started scratching his bandaged eye, and Faye noticed he was doing that a lot. Jet came in and put down a bowl of noodles-and that was it.  
  
Jet sat down and said, "Sorry guys this is all the food I could afford. The recipe had meat but of course we can't afford it."  
  
Spike mumbled, "What else is new?"  
  
Jet set down a bowl for everyone and Ed was the first to devour her food. Faye took her share and Spike took his sitting back on the couch still watching TV.  
  
Faye then asked, "What's so interesting?"  
  
Spike gave her a confused look and asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Faye asked again, "I mean what's so interesting on the TV? Your eyes haven't left it since we came back from the hospital."  
  
Spike then got up, with his bowl, and left towards his room.  
  
Faye scratched her head, "Jeez what's his problem. Not even a smart-ass remark back?"  
  
Jet, who had left to get him self a drink, came back in an said, "What happened to Spike?"  
  
Faye said, "I don't know. I only asked him why he was in front of the TV all day and he just got up and left."  
  
Jet just said, "Maybe he's tired?"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
In Spike's room, he sat on his bed eating, more like picking, his food. A small lamp in the corner was his only light. He took a few bites and then put the bowl on the floor near his bed. He went to lie down when he heard a faint knock at the door.  
  
Spike said, "Yeah?" To whoever was behind the door.  
  
Faye said, "It's me."  
  
Spike said a bit angry, "What do you want?"  
  
Faye said, "I want to ask you a question?"  
  
Spike said, sounding annoyed, "I'm not in the mood."  
  
Faye then opened his door and saw him sitting up in his bed, leaning his head against the wall. His eyes were closed but she knew that Spike knows she was in his room.  
  
Spike said in response to her entering his room, "Faye I said I wasn't in the mood."  
  
Faye then said spotting a full bowl of food on the floor next to his bed, "Not hungry?"  
  
Spike remained silent. Faye then asked, "Is there something wrong Spike?"  
  
Spike sighed and said, "I'm fine Faye, really, I'm sure that's not the reason you came in here."  
  
Faye said softly, "Actually Jet sent me."  
  
Spike replied, "That's what I thought."  
  
Spike again was silent. He then heard the door slowly close, and he went to open his eye, and felt the bed move – Faye had sat down beside him. He didn't look over at her, but tried to ignore the fact she was sitting next to him.  
  
He then asked, "Why are you still here?"  
  
Faye answered, in her normal voice, "You never told me to leave."  
  
Spike said, "I never said you could stay, and when is it you actually listen to people?"  
  
Faye picked up the bowl of noodles off the floor and placed it next to Spike on the bed. Spike looked at the bowl and then at Faye.  
  
Spike said, "What's this?"  
  
Faye said, "Jet asked me to make sure you ate."  
  
Spike growled in anger and yelled, "Why are you two treating me like I'm five years old?"  
  
Faye yelled back, "Because you're acting like one!"  
  
Spike was silent for a moment then he got up to leave, scratching his bandage eye.  
  
Faye asked softly, "You should change that bandage, Spike."  
  
Spike mumbled sarcastically, "Yes, Mom. I'll go ask Dad for some bandages."  
  
He didn't, however, go for bandages. Instead he went to the one place he knew he would be alone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If they were in space he could see the stars, but unfortunately they were still stuck here because of his eye. Spike took out a cigarette and lit it. After inhaling and exhaling the smoke he sat on the floor and leaned against the wall and closed his one eye. Thinking about the night ahead and whether he should sleep or not. He was already tired and knew he probably would fall asleep right now. The thought made his eyelids heavy. Spike then went to lie down on the metal floor and fell asleep, his lit cigarette still smoking as it hung off his wet bottom lip.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back in the 'living quarters' of the Bebop, Jet was cleaning up as Faye walked in with Spike's full bowl of noodles.  
  
Jet asked, "Not hungry? Or is the food that bad?"  
  
Faye said, "No it's Spike's."  
  
Jet said, "He hasn't eaten hardly all day, where is he?"  
  
Faye said, "I thought he came in here to get bandages for his eye?"  
  
Jet said, "No I haven't seen him since he left earlier."  
  
Faye put the bowl down and went to see if his swordfish was still there. Faye gave a sigh of relief when she saw it still docked. Faye then began thinking on why she was acting so caring all of a sudden. Why did she care if Spike didn't eat or hell, left and never came back? She then remembered the lie she gave earlier on why she went to Spike's room, and Spike's response:  
  
*Faye: "Actually Jet sent me."  
  
Spike: "That's what I thought."*  
  
Spike seemed to know her so well and they haven't even known each other very long. She then decided she would stay out of his way, but then suddenly she heard a blood curdling scream echo through the Bebop…  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~~He could feel his eye being forced open, his other closed. He wanted to tell them he could feel it, but he couldn't move. He told his arm to move but he couldn't move it. Through his 'forced open' eye he saw something sharp come to it then his vision blurred and eventually went black. He could no longer see, he went to open his other eye, but it wouldn't open. He felt pain erupt through his head, it felt as if they were trying to take his eye out completely. He couldn't scream or protest, only feel it, unable to fight back. He then felt his hand burning…~~  
  
  
  
**I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of an appropriate way to end the chapter. I'm sure you can all figure out what the last part is, if not you'll have to wait till the next chapter. I plan to get the next chapter up a lot faster then usual so don't worry. Well hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I really worked hard on it. Well hope you liked it, Pease read and review! Thanks, till next chapter…* * 


	9. Hands

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
  
  
**Thanks for all the reviews. Again sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it was a cool way to end the chapter. Well anyway enough of the this, on with chapter 9.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Hands  
  
  
  
~~He could feel his eye being forced open, his other closed. He wanted to tell them he could feel it, but he couldn't move. He told his arm to move but he couldn't move it. Through his 'forced open' eye he saw something sharp come to it then his vision blurred and eventually went black. He could no longer see, he went to open his other eye, but it wouldn't open. He felt pain erupt through his head, it felt as if they were trying to take his eye out completely. He couldn't scream or protest, only feel it, unable to fight back. He then felt his hand burning…~~  
  
  
  
Spike woke up and let out a loud scream that echoed off the walls of the Bebop. He clutched his burning hand, and concentrated on calming down. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating. He then began to hear footsteps in the distance, running towards him. Still clutching his hand, he went to stand up. He soon found out it wasn't so easy. He managed to get to his knees but standing was different. The footsteps were louder now, and faster and soon he felt a presence in the room. Since the small-circled window was the only source of light, Spike was only half visible, on his knees clutching his hand.  
  
Spike was staring at his hands as the figure walked over to him and said in a concerned voice, "Are you alright, Spike?"  
  
Spike knew it was Faye; he didn't have to look up to know that. When Spike didn't answer Faye said, "Well, what happened?", her voice sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
Spike still didn't answer, and went to stand. Faye took hold of his arm and helped him stand. Spike kept his eyes to the ground as he began to walk away. Faye, however, still had a hold on his arm and pulled him back. She then saw the hand he had been holding. A round red burn was visible even in the dark. She then saw an orange light in the corner of her eye and went to pick it up, still holding on to Spike.  
  
She smiled and said, "Fell asleep with a cigarette in your mouth, huh?"  
  
Spike said, "I'm sure you've done dumb things like this too, Faye." Still not looking at her.  
  
Faye said teasing, "What are you getting so defensive for? Awwwww are you embarrassed, Spike?"  
  
Spike was not in the mood for Faye's teasing and went to walk away, pulling his arm out of Faye's grip. He heard Faye say something else but couldn't tell what it was, as he turned the corner heading for his room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
On his way Spike bumped into Jet, "Oh, hi Spike, where were you? You didn't eat, are you still sick?"  
  
Spike said, "Please don't send Faye as your messenger anymore."  
  
Jet scratched his head and said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Spike said, "You mean you didn't send Faye to my room, or to where I was sleeping?"  
  
Jet answered, "No, she went by herself about a minute after you left the table, and when you screamed I saw her running down the hall. I was going to go but I figured you'd be alright with her."  
  
Spike said, a bit angry, "Well I'm not."  
  
Faye then came in and pushed Spike to the ground. Spike yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Faye said, "For being a total ass!"  
  
Spike said getting up, "I learn from the best.", in his cool dry tone.  
  
Faye then pushed him back down and left.  
  
Spike gave his signature smirk, and stood back up. Jet was going to say something about the incident but he noticed blood dripping down Spike's hand as he got up.  
  
Jet asked, "What happened to your hand?"  
  
Spike looked at Jet then at his own hand, and saw it was bleeding a bit. Spike said, "Oh, it's nothing, I … uh had a problem with my lighter and I burned my hand."  
  
Jet said, "Oh. You should wrap that up or clean it."  
  
Spike said, "Sure, Jet."  
  
Jet walked away and said as he was leaving, "If your hungry your dinner's in the kitchen."  
  
Spike gave another small smirk as he walked to the couch and pulled out the first aid kit from under the table. He wrapped his burnt hand and then decided to change his eye bandage. He was successful in taking it off, but putting it on was a different story. It proved to be a lot harder than he thought. It kept falling off, and he was clumsy with his fingers. He hated to admit it but he needed help. He didn't want to ask Faye, Ed wouldn't be any better than Ein, so he decided to ask Jet. He put a hand over his bruised, 'bandage-less' eye. He went to Jet's room, the cockpit and finally Jet's 'Banzai' room.  
  
Jet seemed to be concentrating as Spike asked, "Hey Jet, think you could give me a hand with my eye?"  
  
Jet didn't seem to hear him, Spike said louder, "Hey Jet!", no reaction so Spike screamed, "Yo Jet!!"  
  
Jet nearly fell off his stool at Spike's scream, and took a branch off his banzai in the process. Jet said, "What the hell? Do you mind I'm busy."  
  
Spike then asked, "I need your help with my eye here."  
  
Jet looked back to his banzai and said, "Oh, poor thing, it's mutilated."  
  
Spike, feeling a bit bad about scaring Jet, said, "Looks ok to me, Jet."  
  
Jet looked up and said, "Can't you ask Faye to help you. I mean she has been hasn't she?"  
  
Spike looked away angry, "I didn't ask her to."  
  
Jet said, "Well there's a first time for everything."  
  
Spike was almost pleading now, "Come on, Jet, this isn't fair. It's not like it's going to take that long."  
  
Jet then said, "It's not that Spike, I was going to ask you to check on Faye earlier, so in the process you can ask her to help you with your eye."  
  
Spike knew he wouldn't be able to convince Jet so he left. Jet watched Spike leave and gave a small smile and chuckle.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Spike didn't go to Faye though. Instead he tried to bandage his eye again.  
  
He couldn't do it and poked a tender spot on his sore eye and yelled, "Shit!", cringing and hissing as the pain throbbed. He tried again and again, yelling curses at each unsuccessful try.  
  
Then Spike poked his eye again and screamed, "Damn it!!" his voice cracked as the pain increased.  
  
He could hear footsteps come toward him. He couldn't tell who it was because both his eyes were closed. A hand gently pulled away Spike's hand holding his bruised eye. He felt the hands wrapping the bandage around his eye. He cringes at the motion, since his eye was extremely sensitive due to his previous poking. He then felt something cold go in his hand. The gentle hand picked up his hand, holding the cold item, up to his newly bandaged eye.  
  
The cold slowly helped ease the pain. He felt the hand stroking his hair. Next the hand went down his face and he could feel it caress his cheek. Before he could open his eyes to see who owned these 'gentle hands' he heard the footsteps running away. He opened his eye and looked down to see a strand of violet hair near his foot. Spike picked it up and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Well that's it for chapter 9. This is not the end of the story, in case you were wondering. Hope you liked this chapter, hope it's not OOC. I tried my best to keep it in character. It's hard to think at 2 O'clock in the morning. Well again hope you liked it. Don't forget to read and review, till next chapter…"** 


	10. Comfort In The Darkness

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Well it's new chapter time! Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, some were even a surprise to me. Well thanks again to all that reviewed. Hope you like this chapter, well enjoy!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Comfort In The Darkness  
  
  
  
He could hear footsteps come toward him. He couldn't tell who it was because both his eyes were closed. A hand gently pulled away Spike's hand holding his bruised eye. He felt the hands wrapping the bandage around his eye. He cringes at the motion, since his eye was extremely sensitive due to his previous poking. He then felt something cold go in his hand. The gentle hand picked up his hand, holding the cold item, up to his newly bandaged eye.  
  
The cold slowly helped ease the pain. He felt the hand stroking his hair. Next the hand went down his face and he could feel it caress his cheek. Before he could open his eyes to see who owned these 'gentle hands' he heard the footsteps running away. He opened his eye and looked down to see a strand of violet hair near his foot. Spike picked it up and smiled. He put the 'cold item' or ice pack down and heard a rumble from his stomach. He decided he should help himself to that dinner Jet mentioned.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Faye ran to her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed staring at the door. 'What were you doing Faye?' is what Faye had whirling through her mind, due to her previous actions. At first she figured she was just being nice, but now… Faye hoped Spike didn't know that was she. She kept telling herself he didn't know, and if he did she would just tell him he had something on his face. 'Yeah that would work!' she thought.  
  
Then she walked to her door and said out loud as she touched the door knob, "Stop kidding yourself, Faye. You know what you did… you just don't know why…" She opened the door and walked towards the living room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Spike was sitting on the couch again this time eating and watching TV. Faye walked in and stopped at the entrance of the living room ready to turn back as she saw Spike, but then decided to sit across from him on the chair- trying not to act suspiciously in case he didn't know. Spike didn't notice her at first but smirked when she sat across from him.  
  
Faye saw the bowl empty in his lap and said, "I see you finally decided to eat."  
  
Spike said, "Yeah pain tends to make me hungry sometimes." He then added nonchalantly, "Oh thanks for your help earlier."  
  
Faye looked shocked and started to blush, an odd silence between the two lasted about a minute.  
  
When finally Faye said, "Um… your welcome." Saying it as if it were a question.  
  
Spike gave a smirk and but the bowl down, in the same instant he turned off the TV. He lied down on the couch and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eye. Faye just sat there watching Spike sleep; she sat there for a while then decided to play a game of solitaire. About half way through her game she heard a muffled sound coming from Spike, which sounded like moaning or crying. Wait-crying? Faye went over to Spike, who was facing away from her towards the couch, and saw his hand over his face grabbing his bandaged eye. He moaned in pain, it seemed. Faye tried to pull his hand off his eye, since he was almost squeezing it, before he hurt himself, but Spike grabbed her wrist and began to squeeze it, hard.  
  
Faye then screamed, "Spike! Wake up, Spike! You're hurting me, Spike. Wake up!!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
~~He could feel his eye being forced open again. It was hard to focus, but he could see men with white masks holding what looked to him like knives. He tried to talk, yet couldn't. Lifting his arms or legs was also out of the question as well. He saw the 'knife' like object come to his eye causing him to lose his vision. The pain was excruciating. He wanted to tell them he could feel it, but couldn't move. He felt tears run down his other eye, trying anything to get these doctors attention. He then felt his arm move, he grabbed the nearest hand towards his eye. He could hear screaming as he squeezed the hand he caught, making it feel the pain he was feeling. The screaming started to form words he understood, 'Wake up, Spike…your hurting me…' He wouldn't stop though, since it was meant to hurt. He then felt his hand being forced off the hand he caught. His hand went limp and he lost his gripe on it. The pain increased in his eye and everything went black…~~  
  
Faye was panting after the struggle with Spike's outburst form his dream. A few minutes after she got out of his gripe, Spike woke up. He jolted up on the couch also breathing fast and shaking.  
  
He inspected his hands and went to touch his face; he touched the tears and tasted them, "Tears?"  
  
He just sat there in shock and went to get a cigarette and lighter in his shirt pocket. He was shaking really bad and ended up dropping both the cigarette and the lighter.  
  
Spike said, "Damn." His voice was hardly a whisper, shaking too.  
  
He put his feet on the floor and looked up to notice Faye standing there rubbing her wrist. He went to get his cigarette and lighter when Faye came over and picked it up. Spike saw her wrist and asked in a low voice, "What happened to your wrist, Faye?"  
  
Faye was taken off guard, and realized Spike didn't know he was the one who did that to her. She put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it for him. He didn't seem to notice it though. His one eye was wide and his hands shook.  
  
Faye snapped her fingers in front of his face and said, "Spike, are you ok?"  
  
He whispered, "I don't think so."  
  
Faye took the cigarette from his mouth and put it in hers. She went to sit next to him and took his trembling hand. Spike gave no reaction and he was still breathing fast.  
  
Faye started to rub his back with her hand slowly and said, "Spike, you have to calm down, your going to hyperventilate."  
  
Faye could tell he wasn't listening. She tried to think of something, anything, to calm him down. She tried rubbing his hand gently but it brought no reaction. She then remembered her actions 'she wished to forget' seemed to calm him down. She didn't want to but she didn't care, Spike was freaking her out! She sat on the small table across from Spike and began stroking his hair. Spike closed his eye and started taking deep breaths and calming down as Faye ran her hand down his face and caressed his cheek, which was now wet since he was crying, which Faye still couldn't believe, and sure Spike couldn't either. She traced the side of his face with her fingers and then put the hand on his shoulder. Since he was almost fully calm now. He swallowed hard and took one last deep breath.  
  
Faye asked, "Are you ok now?"  
  
Spike slowly opened his eye and saw Faye with his cigarette. He took it back and said, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
Spike leaned back on the couch inhaling and exhaling smoke, forgetting Faye was there.  
  
She went and sat next to him and asked, "Spike, what the hell happened to you?"  
  
Spike said, "What do you care?"  
  
Faye began to think, 'what is he oblivious to reality? Why the hell was I sitting here trying to clam him down if I didn't care?'  
  
Faye then said to Spike, "Well for one you're the one who hurt my wrist." Saying this in her normal voice.  
  
Spike looked over and said, "I was?" With a rather shocked expression on his face.  
  
Faye said, "Yeah I was trying to help you from hurting yourself in your dream and you end up hurting me instead."  
  
Faye got up to leave but Spike held her back, "I'm sorry, Faye. I didn't know."  
  
Both were silent till Faye spoke up, "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Spike closed his eye and gasped as his dream started replaying again at the thought. Spike just said, "I don't know. What I do know is I can't go back to sleep."  
  
With that Spike got up and headed towards his room. Faye again didn't know what to say or do. All she could do was wait for Spike to admit that there was something wrong. But she knew, due to his stubborn attitude, he would not ask for help. Faye then decided to get some much-needed sleep, and hopefully Spike forgot what she did earlier – or did she want him to forget?  
  
  
  
*Well that's it for chapter 10. Again I hope it wasn't too out of character. I know Spike doesn't cry, but this was involuntary or not under his control. Anyway please read and review everyone!! Also for all the Ed fans, she'll be appearing in the next chapter. I would have but her in earlier but I couldn't find a place in the story she would fit, until now, so check out the next chapter and don't forget to review this one. Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review and that those reviews really motivate me. Thanks again till next chapter…* 


	11. Dr. Ed to the Rescue

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
  
  
*Well it's time for another chapter. I apologize for the LONG wait, but school took over most of my time lately, plus I forgot about it till recently. I already had it written, just had to find the time to get it typed. Well enough excuses. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. *  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Dr. Ed to the Rescue!  
  
  
  
Spike went to his room and changed into his –Jett-kun-do gear and went to practice in his usual spot. It was night now so the place he first encountered his dream was pitch black, a bit of light from the stars in the sky illuminated the stationary Bebop. Spike knew it was dark, but of course his vision wasn't the best at the moment so it didn't matter. As Spike practiced he caught visions of his dream, in his left eye. Spike took deep breaths trying to calm his body and his mind. When he thought the vision was over he continued but it flashed in his eye again as he was doing a double kick and clumsily fell hitting his foot on something both hard and sharp.  
  
"Damn it" Spike yelled, he then heard a loud scream, or more like a squeal come from somewhere in the room. Spike looked over and saw a faint flashing glow in the corner. He then saw a small shadow running towards him, which turned into two shadows. One was thin and short the other had four legs, before Spike could get up to run away the four legged, shadow jumped on him.  
  
Spike could tell who the creature was, "Ein, get off of me!" Ein went and sniffed Spike's foot and whined.  
  
Then the thin shadow went over to Ein and said, "That doesn't look good, does it Ein?" Ein barked in agreement. Spike just stared and he soon figured that the other shadow was none other than Ed.  
  
Edward said, "Spike person is hurt Ein, It's up to Ed to help Spike person." Ein again barked in agreement.  
  
Spike spoke up, "No, it's alright Ed, you don't have to. It's just a scratch." Spike went to stand but Ed pushed him back down with the help of Ein.  
  
Ed said, "Dr. Ed and nurse Ein will help you, Spike person!"  
  
Spike said, "Come on Ed, I'm not in the mood to play around."  
  
Ed said, "Dr. Ed isn't playing, Dr. Ed is on a healing mission to help Spike person."  
  
Ed then started making siren noises and Ein came over with a bag in his mouth, it was to dark to see what was in it.  
  
Ed said, "Thanks nurse Ein. Now go keep Spike person from leaving."  
  
Ein pounced on Spike and growled if he tried to move.  
  
Spike tried not to laugh and said, "Yeah Ein your really scary, now will you please get off of me."  
  
Ein growled and bit Spike's finger as he was trying to get Ein off of him, "Damn it Ein, this isn't funny anymore. Will you two knock it off with your games already."  
  
Ed stepped into the dim light of the window and said, "But Ed only wants to help Spike person, and can't Dr. Ed help?"  
  
Ein gave a whine and licked Spike's finger. Spike just stared, 'what was he suppose to do?' He was damned either way and since he didn't feel like getting up anymore or hearing Ed whine all night, he decided to let Ed help him 'so to speak'.  
  
Spike said, "I know I'm going to regret this later but…go ahead, Ed." Ed almost hit the roof of the Bebop. All Spike could do was hope he didn't make the wrong choice.  
  
Ed said, "First thing Dr. Ed needs is light, nurse Ein go get Dr. Ed a light." Ein barked and ran over to Ed's tomato in the corner and brought it over. "That's perfect nurse Ein!" Ein barked again. Ed controlled the brightness on the tomato's screen so it gave off just enough light. In the light Spike could clearly see his foot, it was cut worse than he thought, which means Spike made the wrong choice.  
  
Ed opened the small black bag and pulled out two bottles and gauze. Spike thought of running away but Ed could run pretty fast, plus it was dark and he had a handicap, so he probably would fall.  
  
He scanned the area looking for escape routes when Ed went prodding at Spike's foot causing pain to shoot up his leg, "Damn Ed, will you knock that off!"  
  
Ed jumped back and said, "Dr Ed is sorry, Dr. Ed forgets what to do." Spike sighed then he heard clicking and he looked up to see Ed on her tomato, she screamed and went back to Spike's foot.  
  
Before Spike could say anything, Ed said, "Dr. Ed is done, Operation successful!" Ein licked Spike's ear. Spike yelled, "Ein, knock it off!"  
  
Then Spike stood up and said, "Thanks, Ed." And lit a cigarette. Ed made more ambulance sounds and said, "Come on nurse Ein, let's go see who else Dr. Ed can help." Ein barked and followed Ed, who was now carrying the tomato on her head.  
  
Spike walked away limping slightly towards the living area. "Well there goes my remedy for staying awake."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Spike went into the living room of the Bebop to find Faye asleep on the couch. He smiled and limped towards the chair and sat down thinking as he lit a cigarette and stared at Faye, 'I wonder if Faye is giving Ed lessons?' He laughed to himself imagining Faye teaching Ed, anything. Spike then went back to thinking about he was going to stay awake, he thought of asking Ed but decided he'd had enough of Ed for one day. He really didn't want to ask Faye and Jet was to occupy with his bonsais. He then decided he would try coffee and plenty of cigarettes. He made a pot and put the TV on ready for a long night.  
  
  
  
*Well hope you liked that, kinda silly huh? I really wanted Ed in this story and I came up with this really late one night, and it sounded like a good idea and it went with the story. Sorry for the long wait. I should have the next, and possibly the final chapter hopefully by the end of the week, if not next week. Again please read and review! Thanks, see you next chapter. * 


	12. Who needs sleep?

Title: Sickness aboard the Bebop  
  
Author: SephirothSpirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. So the characters in this story aren't mine.duh!  
  
  
  
*Well it's new chapter time! Enjoy! *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Who needs sleep?  
  
  
  
After Spike's twentieth trip to the bathroom, he came back to find Faye awake playing solitaire again.  
  
Faye said, "God Spike, you look like you got hit by a truck!"  
  
Spike said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks for the compliment, sleeping beauty."  
  
Faye blushed at Spike's last remark, although it was sarcastic. Faye said to herself, 'Knock it off Faye you're an adult not a school girl.'  
  
Spike then said, "Is that all you do all day, or are you still playing the same game?"  
  
Faye could tell Spike was tired and grumpy, pushing off Spike's question she said, "You look tired Spike, why don't you go to sleep?"  
  
Spike gulped down more coffee and said, "I can't alright, and stop telling me what to do!"  
  
Faye looked at Spike's face and noticed huge bags under his one eye. Faye asked, "Spike, that dream you had earlier, you never told me what it was about?"  
  
Spike said, "Yeah, so?"  
  
Faye said, "It must be pretty bad if you don't want to face it."  
  
Spike just sat there. Faye said, "Not going to sleep isn't going to make it go away, Spike, but I'm sure you know that."  
  
Spike was still silent staring at the ground. He felt Faye's hand on his shoulder, he looked up.  
  
Faye said, "Come on, Cowboy, let's go to your room. You don't have to tell me just please go to sleep."  
  
Spike spoke up, "Why do you care if I don't sleep?"  
  
Faye answered, "Because your annoying when your tired."  
  
Spike smiled, "I'm not the only one."  
  
Spike then felt Faye pull his hair, "Ow, Faye that hurts. If you want me to sleep that bad fine."  
  
Spike got up and went to his room. Faye followed him until Spike suddenly stopped and said, "I can tuck myself in, mom!"  
  
Faye said, "I'm not leaving till you're asleep."  
  
Spike sighed and said to himself, 'What did I do to deserve this?' Spike went into his room and lied down turning to face the wall as soon as Spike closed his eye his dream flashed in it.  
  
He bolted up and said, "I can't Faye."  
  
Faye said, "You can't what?"  
  
Spike said, "Sleep."  
  
Faye said, "Why the hell not? You mean lazy Spike doesn't want to sleep?"  
  
Spike gave her a death stare and said, "For one I'm not lazy and two I'm not scared…I'm…" Spike thought, 'I guess I am scared. Wow, there really is a first time for everything, huh.' Spike lay back down and closed his eye trying to face it but once the dream progressed he could feel pain again.  
  
Bolting back up out of bed, sweat starting to form on his forehead. Faye just watched and said, "Geez Spike, what are you dreaming about?"  
  
Spike said in a low voice, "I don't know why I have it, but last time I had this it was when I lost my eye. It had to do with…the operation…I know it's stupid but I can feel it."  
  
Faye said, "Why don't you try not thinking about it." Spike looked at her as if her head were about to explode, "I mean don't think about it, face your dream as a dream."  
  
Spike scratched his head, "You lost me."  
  
Faye sighed, "Never mind, Spike, just go to sleep." She pushed him down and Spike closed his eye. The dream played again and the pain returned but this time he could feel the pain slowly ease as he felt a hand caress his hair and cheek. The dream disappeared gradually after that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Spike awoke to find Faye asleep on a chair next to his bed. He got up and picked her up placing her in his bed. He put the covers over her and kissed her cheek and said in a voice so low only she could have heard it, "Thank you, Faye." Spike put his hands in his pockets and walked out to face Jet's cooking.  
  
  
  
*Well hoped you liked that because it was the last chapter. Pretty bad ending, huh? Well don't worry I'm going to write an epilogue to wrap up the story. I'll save my goodbyes for then. Thanks for reading this chapter, please read and review. A special thanks goes to those who have reviewed so far and continue to, you're my motivation for continuing this story. Thanks, so long for now. * 


End file.
